Susurros del corazón
by Akina Wong
Summary: Isabella es una niña que vive en Wammy's house con su hermano menor, después de que conoce a un chico en el orfanato empieza una amistad que poco a poco se transforma en un romance
1. El molesto chico rubio

_**Susurros del corazón.**_

_**N/A: Hola, pues hoy no tenia clases y pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo se me ocurrió esto, espero que les guste ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: Death note ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo son míos los oc y la historia.**_

_**Capítulo 1: El molesto chico rubio.**_

_**Isabella POV**_

Han pasado varios años desde que paso esto pero aun sigue vivo en mi memoria todo lo que paso en esos meses en los que tenia tan solo trece años, cuando vivía junto a mi hermano en Wammy's House en Winchester, creo que es hora de dejarlo salir y desenterrarlo de mi memoria, ahora a mi edad ya no puedo pretender que nunca paso nada y que no me interesa, porque no es verdad.

Mi nombre real nunca me gusto, por lo cual lo borre de mi memoria, ahora el que uso es Isabella, pero mi hermano me decía Isa y algunos chicos del orfanato Bella, mi hermano se llama Nate River es un año menor que yo, ahora todos le decimos Near.

Él es albino, como yo, ambos tenemos el cabello blanco, aunque el mío, según él, es mas color plata, nuestra piel es blanca como la cal, lo único que nos diferencia es el color de nuestros ojos, los suyos son grises mientras que los míos son, a causa de la heterocromía que padezco, son uno azul y el otro avellana.

Yo soy alta y bastante delgada, me gusta mucho leer y escribir sobre ficción, ese verano me había propuesto leer diez libros, por lo cual casi todo el dia tenía un libro en las manos, pero eso verano cambio todo a mi alrededor de un modo inesperado.

Todo empezó una mañana de Julio, me desperté lentamente y vi el reloj, eran las 10:25 y le había prometido a unas amigas verla a las 10:30 en el jardín.

Me levanté rápidamente para darme un baño y vestirme, me puse un pantalón azul claro y una blusa de manga larga blanca, eso ayudaba a proteger mi piel, luego tome un cuaderno donde escribía y un libro que debía de devolver a la biblioteca ese día.

Corrí directamente a la biblioteca, esta estaba casi vacía como era costumbre en verano, entre corriendo hasta que la bibliotecaria me detuvo.

-Isabella ya sabes que esta prohibido correr aquí ¿Debo repetirlo cada vez que vienes?- pregunto enojada la señorita Anderson.

-Lo siento, es que ya acabe mi libro y quería tomar otro lo más rápido posible ¿Hay algo nuevo?- pregunte rebuscando en los estantes.

-Desde ayer que viniste, no- sonreí ligeramente.

-Entonces tomare este- dije sacando _Flores en el ático de V.C Andrews._

_-_¿Lo leerás de nuevo?- pregunto mientras me acercaba a su escritorio para devolver el otro libro y solicitar ese.

-Es que me gusta- dije felizmente.

-Isabella- llamo la voz de Linda seguida por Ángela -llevamos casi veinte minutos esperándote-

-Lo siento perdí el sentido del tiempo-dije encogiéndome.

-Por tu culpa se me harán pecas-se quejo Ángela.

-No exageres- se burlo Linda -vamos, Bella mas vale que ya tengas el poema-

Linda y Ángela me habían obligado a escribir un poema, decían que tenia un gran talento escribiendo y que debía de ponerlo en practica y lo hice.

Las tres nos sentamos abajo de un árbol en una banca mientras sacaba de mi cuaderno las hojas de sus poemas, uno titulado amor de cuentos y el otro las hojas en la brisa, realmente era mala con los títulos, ambas chicas leyeron atentamente.

-Son muy buenos Bella- dijo Ángela.

-No es verdad, la mitad no rima-me queje.

-No te menosprecies seguro que podrías mejorar- asentí a lo dicho por Linda -Ángela recibió una carta de amor-la mencionada se sonrojó de inmediato.

-Linda, ya basta además no me interesa si no es de quien me gusta- dijo la chica roja como un tomate.

-¿Y quien te gusta?- pregunte curiosa.

-M.. Ma...- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando Matt nos llamo.

-Oían chicas- Ángela se levanto enseguida y le dio la espalda más roja que nunca, entendí de inmediato -¿No vieron una Nintendo por aqui?- pregunto, Ángela hecho a correr.

-No Matt, deberías de cuidar mas tus cosas- dijo Linda siguiendo a Ángela.

Seguí a mis amigas de inmediato, sin darme cuenta había olvidado mi cuaderno, cuando Ángela dejo de correr las tres tratamos de caminar nuestras respiraciones.

-Cielos Angie deberías de controlar eso o se dará cuenta- dije aun agitada.

-Lo dudo, es demasiado distraído como para notarlo asi- dijo Linda -vayamos a mi cuarto- repentinamente sentí mis manos vacías.

-Oh no, mi cuaderno y el libro, los olvide- exclamé empezando a correr.

-¿Te acompañamos?- pregunto Ángela.

-No, iré a ver a mi hermano después, las veré más tarde- dije saliendo al jardín para ir donde estábamos.

Cuando llegue había un chico rubio sentado ahí con el libro en sus manos leyéndolo y el cuaderno estaba en la banca, solo me acerqué y entonces me volteo a ver.

-El... El libro y el cuaderno...- empecé a decir nerviosa.

-Oh ¿Son tuyos?- pregunto el chico que era aproximadamente de mi edad, asentí -Aquí tienes Isabella- me entregó mis cosas.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunte extrañada ya que nunca nos habíamos hablado antes.

-¿Como crees que lo supe?-pregunto burlonamente.

Saque la trata de la biblioteca del libro pero él chico rubio de ojos azules como un chico de un libro que me gustaba negó con la cabeza.

-Yo que tu desechaba el poema de las hojas en el viento- me puse totalmente roja mientras que el chico se alejaba.

-¡Lo leíste!- le grité, él solo se río, sin deja de caminar.

Camine molesta en dirección a la habitación de Near, estaba enojada, hice bolita la hoja donde estaba el poema, lo que mas odiaba era que tenia razón, lo bote a un cesto de basura y continúe con mi camino, en cuanto llegue al cuarto abrí la puerta, mi hermano estaba sentado en el piso jugando con dados.

-¿Ahora por que traes esa cara Isa?- pregunto viéndome por unos momentos.

-Siento que fui enterrada viva- me miro extrañado.

-No te entiendo- dijo dejando a un lado lo que hacia.

-Por fin encontré a alguien que se parecía a ese personaje de _Flores en el ático_, pero resulta ser un petulante tonto- me queje. Near ruido los ojos.

-Lees demasiado- dijo volviendo a lo suyo -¿Y como se llama ese chico que te molesto?-

-No se Near, no conozco a todos aquí- Near sonrío de forma imperceptible.

-Si no te la pasaras con la cara enterrada en un libro todo el día conocerías a tus compañeros- lo mire muestra.

-Tú todo el día estas aquí- me defendí.

-Pero por lo menos sé el nombre de mis compañeros- me había ganado.

Observe como Near seguía jugando con los dados hasta que un chico rubio entró a la habitación sin permiso, me sorprendí al ver que era el mismo chico rubio de las mañana.

-¿Otra vez tú?- exclamé poniéndome de pie.

-Hola ojos gatunos- se burlo al ver mis ojos, yo solo me puse roja de coraje -oye enano ¿Que haces?- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Near, el lo ignoro.

Al darse cuenta de que mi hermano lo había ignorado totalmente el chico pateó la torre de dados haciendo que estos de dispersaran por toda la habitación, eso me molestaba, pero Near ni se inmuto, esto me hizo enojar mas.

-Oye, no lo molestes- lo defendí de inmediato.

-No le des importancia Isa- interfirió Near.

-Claro que le daré importancia Nate ¿Él es quien te golpea?- Near no me respondió.

-¿Por qué te importa ojos de gato?- pregunto burlonamente.

-Porque es mi hermano- el chico solo rió entre dientes.

-Como sea, nos veremos pronto bolita de algodóny ojos de gato- solo fruncí el ceño viendo como se iba

-No deberías de pelear con Mello- dijo mi hermano.

-¿Por qué dejas que te golpe?- pregunte exaltada.

-No sirve de nada pelear- suspire pesadamente y abrí mi libro para empezar a leer.

_**Continuará...**_

_**N/A: ¿Que les pareció? Estiró que les haya gustado, espero que me dejen reviews.**_

_**Sayonara :3**_


	2. Dulces visiones

_**N/A: Hola, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, solo hare unas aclaraciones, el fic se dividía por estaciones del año, para hunde mejor el contexto de la historia y todo lo que este en cursiva será parte de la historia de vida de Isabella espero que les guste este capítulo.**_

_**Capítulo 2: Dulces visiones.**_

_**Verano**_

_**Isabella POV**_

_Antes cuando tenía seis o siete años creía que la vida entera iba a ser como un largo y espléndido día de otoño, donde el sol no molestaba ni mi piel, ni la de mis hermanos, si buen nuestra familia no era muy rica ni pobre, teníamos lo que necesitábamos, si nos faltaba algo no se me ocurre que, mi padre se encargaba de relaciones públicas en una gran empresa donde se fabricaban computadores y casi siempre estaba viajando, pero cada viernes sin falta nos iba a ver._

_Mi madre se encargaba de nosotros, nos amaba y amaba a mi padre, siempre se ponía más bonita de lo que ya era para él._

_Mamá y papá eran extremadamente hermosos, rubios con piel como la porcelana y ojos azules, muchas personas decían que a pesar de que mis hermanos y yo no fuéramos rubios éramos hermosos, como muñecos de Dresde, porque decían que parecíamos figuras de porcelana bonitas como para adornar unas repisas._

_Antes en total éramos cuatro hermanos, el mayor, quien aún ahora es mi modelo a seguir, se llamaba Christopher, era igual a papá exceptuando el cabello que era blanco, él era guapo, de ojos azules, alto a pesar de todo y bastante corpulento. _

_Luego seguía yo, heterocromía, albinismo, me sentía como la oveja negra entre una familia abrumadoramente hermosa. _

_Luego Nate y su melliza, Caroline, ambos eran tan diferentes ya la vez idénticos, se complementaban mutuamente, no podían vivir separados, así que acostumbrar a Near a hacerlo fue casi imposible, estoy segura que aun ahora aunque no lo admira abiertamente Near la echa de menos._

_Nuestra vida era perfecta hasta que un viernes papá no volvió, tuvo un accidente automovilístico mortal, era su cumpleaños, fue el inicio de un tormento ocasionado por la codicia y algo que todo ese tiempo se nos ocultó y nos causó repercusiones para siempre, después de todo, Near y yo no éramos demasiado pequeños para nuestra edad por nada._

Caminaba por los pasillos del orfanato con mi libro entre mis manos, me identificaba mucho con la protagonista, no podía estar mucho tiempo afuera, pero poder tomar aire era maravilloso, era algo que me gustaba mucho y no quiera perder. Mientras pasaba por la entrada principal esta se abrió, L y Watari entraron, sonreí de inmediato.

-Hola Bella- saludo L.

-Watari, L me da gusto verlos-fue acercarme a ellos, Watari sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Watari.

-Bien, todo va bien- respondí, Watari solo asintió y se retiró.

-¿Qué lees ahora Bella?- preguntó L viendo mi libro.

Le entregue el libro, él lo vio con atención antes de devolverlo sonriendo de forma imperceptible, lo note porque Near suele hacerlo yo ya sé descifrar esas miradas.

-Es buen libro aunque algo oscuro ¿No crees?- pensé por un momento.

-No lo sé, por alguna razón me da fuerzas, aunque me gustaría leer los demás libros que le siguen, en la biblioteca no los tienen- L colocó su dedo índice en su labio.

-Entiendo- apenas terminó esta frase el lugar se empezó a llenar de niños querían ver a L.

Entonces me fui, no soporto la sensación de encierro y estar rodeada de tantas personas no me agradaba mucho.

Camine por los pasillos hasta que me topé con Mello en el pasillo, este me miro con una sobria y yo simplemente intente seguir mi camino pero Mello me lo impidió.

-No sabía que eras hermana el algodón- dijo burlonamente.

-Su nombre es Near rubio oxigenado- a él le pareció divertir mi reacción -¿Por qué lo molestes siempre?-

-No lo sé ¿Por qué eres increíblemente irritante?- dijo, fruncí el ceño.

-Te iba a preguntar lo mismo- Mello sonrió y me arrebató mi libro.

-Siempre estás leyendo ¿Por qué no te mudas a la biblioteca?- pregunto ojeando el libro.

-Oye dámelo- exigí, Mello negó -¡Dame el libro no es mío!-

-Tal vez te lo de, o tal vez no- fruncí el ceño.

-Mello ya- el chico alzo el libro por encima de su cabeza.

-Alcánzalo ojos de gato- intente hacerlo pero no pude mi contextura física no ayudaba y además él era muy alto.

Mello sonrió si ver mis inútiles intentos por recuperar el libro pero después de un rato al parecer se aburrió porque me lo devolvió.

-Ya toma tu estúpido libro- me lo extendió, yo solo ser lo arrebate y seguí mi caminó.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación leí un poco antes de quedarme dormida con el libro en mis manos.

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy raro, venía a mi habitación un joven, era extrañamente familiar pero a la vez como si fuera un desconocido, era como Christopher, me debe en la cama y rápidamente voltee a mu mesita de noche para encender la luz pero cuando lo hice ya no estaba así que asumí que lo imagine.

A la mañana siguiente fui con Linda y Ángela a desayunar, mientras lo hacíamos les conté lo que había soñado, un total error, sin buenas amigas pero no para ese tipo de cosas que obviamente no entendían, ya que nadie a parte de L y Watari sabían del pasado Near y el mío.

-¿Un chico guapo en tu habitación? Es genial Bella- exclamo Linda.

-No lo es, ser parecía tanto a...- ambas chicas la vieron con expectación -no importa, seguro solo fue un sueño-

-Un lindo sueño- suspiro Ángela, yo solo asentí y me levante para irme.

-¿A dónde iras?- pregunto Linda.

-Iré a ver a Near, las veré más tarde- en cuanto me levante por alguna razón tuve la extraña sensación de que hablaban a mis espaldas.

Fui a buscar a Near a su habitación, no lo estaba a la vista, solo veía una gigantesca estructura hecha de cartas que abarcaba toda la habitación, cerré lentamente la puerta para evitar tirar lo había armado mi hermano.

-¿Near? ¿Estás aquí?-pregunte viendo alrededor.

-Sí, aquí estoy, y si tiras mi casa de cartas me voy a enojar mucho- me quede totalmente inmóvil, sentía que si respiraba la tiraría -¿Qué necesitas?-

-Yo solo quería contarte algo- él asomo su cabeza de entre largas filas de cartas.

-Si dime Isa- respire profundamente.

Near continuo con lo suyo mientras esperaba a que le dijera algo, pero no podía simplemente decirle las cosas como iban, era algo difícil ya que nunca hablábamos de nuestros otros hermanos, era como si quisiéramos pretender que nunca existieron, pero eso era imposible de hacer.

-Yo... yo creo que soñé con Chris- Near sin querer tiro su estructura de cartas -Nate tu...- este hizo un ademan con la mano de que no me preocupara.

-Soñaste con Christopher- asentí -¿Qué soñaste?- pregunto mientras juntaba sus cartas, lo ayude.

-Nada en especial, solo estaba en mi cuarto viéndome dormir como antes- Near solo me miro.

-¿Aún piensas en ellos?- pregunto, solo lo vi a los ojos -¿Aún piensas en Chris, Caroline y mamá?-

-¿Por qué pensaría en alguien como nuestra madre?- pregunte fríamente.

-No lo sé, seguirá siendo nuestra madre de todos modos- me levante dispuesta a irme, antes de salir me dirigí a Near una vez más.

-Tu madre, no la mía- cerré la puerta de un golpe.

_**Near POV**_

Solo suspire pesadamente, hablar con Isabella de nuestra madre era algo complicado, estaba totalmente resentida con ella, sinceramente yo era demasiado joven entonces como para entender que había pasado para que ella la detestara de esa manera, incluso ahora no lograba entenderlo del todo.

_**Flashback**_

_**-¿Dónde está mami Chris?- pregunto Caroline insistente a nuestro hermano mayor.**_

_**-Estudia, recuerda que mamá intenta encajar a las expectativas de sus padres- explico.**_

_**-Yo quiero verla ya- exigí con desesperación.**_

_**-Vendrá pronto, no ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que vino- nos dijo pacientemente.**_

_**-Ha pasado un mes Christopher- dijo repentinamente nuestra hermana.**_

_**-Gracias por la ayuda Claire- ella lo ignoro y se asomó por la ventana.**_

_**Eso estaba prohibido, a nuestra abuela no le gustaba que lo hiciéramos, de hecho no le gustaba que hiciéramos muchas cosas, según ella nosotros éramos el mayor error de nuestra madre, aunque nunca he entendido porque lo dice.**_

_**-Quítate de la ventana Claire- pidió Chris, ella lo siguió ignorando -Si la abuela te ve...-**_

_**-Que me castigue no me da miedo- Christopher la miro con desesperación -¿Aún crees en mamá?-**_

_**-¿Qué opción tengo?- pregunto -Vamos, aléjate de ahí- ella negó.**_

_**-La abuela se enojara- dijo Caroline sonriendo.**_

_**-Te dirá que eres muy mala- concorde con mi hermana.**_

_**-Así es niño- comenzó Chris fingiendo la voz de la abuela -Ustedes son muy malos y van a pagar todo el mal que hagan con...-**_

_**-¿Con que Chris?- preguntamos mi hermana y yo a coro.**_

_**-Con cosquillas- mi hermano se acercó a nosotros y nos hizo cosquillas.**_

_**Mi melliza y yo reímos completamente divertidos, Christopher siempre sabía cómo hacernos sentir mejor, aunque nos hacía falta mamá, a veces Claire decía que fingiéramos que ella era mamá era pero no era posible, era nuestra hermana. Cuando Chris nos dejó de hacer cosquillas se acercó a Claire.**_

_**-¿Y tú niña Claire obedecerás?- ella negó sonriendo -pues también te castigare-**_

_**Él tomo a Claire y le hizo cosquillas tumbándola en la cama, Caroline y yo solo reíamos divertidos de ver los inútiles intentos de nuestra hermana para evitar que Chris le hiciera más cosquillas.**_

_**Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió y mamá entro seguida por la abuela, mi hermana melliza y yo corrimos a abrazarla, Chris y Claire se separaron casi enseguida, la abuela fija sus ojos grises y sin emociones como la piedra en ellos.**_

_**-¿Qué creen que hacen ustedes dos?- pregunto escandalizada.**_

_**-Mamá son niños, son inocentes- los defendió mi madre.**_

_**-Eso mismo presumía de ti Claire- mamá borro su usual sonrisa, la abuela se acercó a mis hermanos que se veían asustados -Ustedes dos recibirán un castigo-**_

_**-¿Por qué?- pregunto mi hermana Claire -No hicimos nada malo, solo nos acusas de hacer cosas malas, pero ni siquiera entiendo de qué hablas- la abuela rio burlonamente.**_

_**-¿Que no sabes niña? pregúntale a tu hermano, el de seguro sabe- mi mamá intervino al ver nuestras caras de susto.**_

_**-Mamá no los tocaras, si lo haces nos iremos y no sabrás más de nosotros- exclamo nuestra madre, la abuela se rio de nuevo.**_

_**-Hazlo, vete, a ver qué haces- mamá enseguida puso cara de derrota -Ahora les enseñaremos a tus hijos que pasa cuando hacen el mal, quítate la blusa- mi madre negó -¡Quítatela!- **_

_**Mi madre nos acercó con nuestros hermanos mayores y se descubrió espalda dejando ver unas marcas largas y rojas, no sabía de qué eran. **_

_**-Esto es lo que pasa cuando no siguen mis órdenes, ahora espero que se comporten los cuatro o recibirán un castigo similar- los cuatro asentimos -vamos Claire, tus hijos estarán bien, pronto podrás venir a verlos- mi madre la obedeció y salió tras ella. **_

_**Fin flashback**_

Seguí pensando en todo aquello mientras acomodaba mis cartas, aun extrañaba a Chris y a Caroline, pero seguro que no tanto como Isabella o Claire ya que ese es su verdadero nombre pero lo odia porque es el nombre de mamá.

_**Isabella POV**_

Seguí caminando enojada de la mención de la mujer que se hacía llamar nuestra madre hasta que me encontré con dos chicas que les gustaba molestarme y criticar todos los defectos que tenía, intente alejarme pero me lo impidieron.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Isabella?- pregunto una chica rubia llamada Yolanda.

-Queremos hablar- dijo la otra chica pelinegra de nombre Anna.

-Déjenme en paz- pedí ellas rieron.

-¿Por qué eres tan pequeña?- pregunto Yolanda.

-¿Y por qué eres tan delgada?- continúo Anna.

Ambas me empezaron a empujar a un armario, odio los sitios cerrados y oscuros me recuerdan al lugar donde vivíamos con mi abuela y mi madre, me hacían sentir desprotegida y asustada, en cuanto me metieron al armario apagaron la luz.

-Ya la oíste Yolanda, quiere que la dejemos en paz- la mencionada rio con burla.

-No lo hagan por favor- me ignoraron.

-Adiós Isabella- dijo Yolanda antes de cerrar la puerta.

Yo me acerque a la puerta e intente abrir, estaba cerrada con llave, enseguida la desesperación me domino, comencé a golpear la puerta lo más fuerte que pude, lloraba con desesperación, todo a mi alrededor era pequeño y claustrofóbico.

-¡Ayúdenme por favor! ¡Alguien sáqueme de aquí!- suplique sin dejar de llorar y golpear la puerta.

_**Continuará...**_

_**N/A: Pobre Bella :( de todos modos espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos la otra, dejen Reviews.**_

_**Sayonara :3**_


	3. Sombra del pasado

_**Capítulo 3: Sombras del pasado **_

_**N/A: Bueno la verdad no tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que disfruten de este capítulo. **_

* * *

><p><p>

_**Isabella POV **_

_La abuela nos guio hasta una amplia habitación con dos camas dobles, un tocador con su espejo en el lado izquierdo, a lado de el tocador había una puerta, del lado derecho había una mesa con cuatro sillas y había otras dos puertas, la habitación con dos grandes ventanales ser sentía algo tenebrosa gracias a que pesadas cortinas las cubrían. _

_Mis hermanos y yo vimos la habitación con nada de emoción, los mellizos eran los que la veían con aun mas desagradó, desde que nuestra madre nos anunció que iríamos a vivir ahí Caroline estaba en total desacuerdo y si su melliza no quería algo Nate tampoco y viceversa su eran se defendían mutuamente, siempre estaban juntos, jugaban, armaban torres con lo que tuvieran a la mano y se complementaban mutuamente . _

_Nuestra abuela grande como una montaña se paro frente a nosotros y hablo de forma firme e intimidante. _

_-Bien este será su cuarto, hay un armario, un baño y un estudio donde podrán jugar pero no deben de hacer mucho ruido- Christopher y yo asentimos -el cuarto debe de estar siempre limpió y aunque la puerta estará abierta para que vayan a la biblioteca no quiero que anden merodeando por ahí, aquí hay muchas habitaciones pero solo esta es suya en espero que la mantengan tal y como la encontraron- _

_-¿Dice que viviremos aquí y solo podemos salir para las comidas y a la biblioteca?- pregunte arqueando las cejas. _

_-Si, esto fue lo que dije niña ¿Algún problema?- no dije nada. _

_-¿No podremos salir al jardín?- presunto Chris. _

_-¿Acaso no entendiste niño?- pregunto con impaciencia la vieja. _

_-Esto no es justo, solo lo podemos ver por la ventana entonces- la abuela lo ignoro -¿Qué pasara con la escuela?-  
><em>

_-Les daré clases aqui- dijo sin más -realmente espero que por lo menos dos de ustedes sepan leer- _

_-¿Cree que somos estúpidos?- pregunte ofendida, ella no me respondió._

_-Ahora duerman aquí no pueden holgazanear, nos llevábamos a comer a las seis y media de la mañana- ella nos vio una vez más con desprecio -los grandes deben mantener a los mas pequeños callados- dijo antes de salir cerrando la puerta y dejando la habitación a oscuras. _

* * *

><p><p>

Muy asustada golpee la puerta del armario lo más fuerte que me fue posible, estaba muy desesperada, deseaba poder salir de ese lugar cuanto antes, comencé a llorar al no encontrar respuesta a mis intentos de salir, simplemente seguí intentando girar el pomo de la puerta sin éxito, pude oír el sonido de pasos acercándose era mi oportunidad de llamar la atención y poder salir del lugar.

-¡Ayuda por favor sáquenme!- grite lo más rápido que pude con las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas.

-Matt, creo que oí a alguien gritando- era la voz de Mello, nunca creí que me haría feliz escucharla.

-¡Mello, Matt aquí por favor sáquenme de aquí!- pedí a gritos.

-¿Ojos de gato?- oí como intentaban girar el pomo desde el otro lado.

-Esta con llave- dije desesperada.

-No me digas genio, no lo había notado- respondió Mello con sarcasmo.

-Hay que ayudarla Mello, tal vez Roger tenga una copia de la llave hay que ir a buscarlo- sentí pánico quería que me sacaran pero no me quería quedar sola.

-Esperen pero no me dejen sola- pedí aún llorando.

-Ya tranquila, yo me quedo y Matt va por Roger- limpié mis lágrimas -¿Cómo te quedaste encerrada ahí?- pregunto el rubio.

-Fueron Yolanda y Anna, no es mi culpa- dije de inmediato aun tenía la voz quebrada.

-Vamos, solo es un armario ¿Qué tiene de aterrador para ti?- pregunto con burla.

-Por favor Mello tu no entiendes- reproche.

Mello no dijo nada más hasta que oí nuevamente pasos después de lo que me pareció una eternidad esperando y finalmente la puerta se abrió, salí rápidamente del armario.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Roger.

-Si, gracias- respondí caminando por el pasillo para ir a mi habitación.

Una vez que llegue deje la puerta entreabierta y abrí la ventana, intentaba calmarme con la suave melodía de una caja de música que tenía en mi mesita de noche, simplemente me centre en la música recordando esos pocos momentos en los que me la pasaba bien en casa de mi abuela junto a Chris.

_**Mello POV **_

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo comía una barra de chocolate y pensaba en Isabella, cada vez me llamaba más la atención esa chica, a pesar de ser hermana de Near era completamente diferente y tenía un aura muy misteriosa, quería saber más de ella de un modo u otro.

Mientras caminaba vi a Near entrar a una habitación, supuse que era la de su hermana, me acerque lentamente, la puerta estaba entreabierta así que me asome paro ver que y oír que era lo que pasaría. Bella estaba sentada en el piso recargada en su cama, tenía una caja de música entre sus manos, le daba cuerda cada vez que era necesario.

-Isa- ella lo ignoro -Podrías hacerme el favor de dejar eso y escucharme, pidió el enano, pero ella siguió sin ponerle atención.

Ella parecía ida, como si estuviera pensando en algo que le impedía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Near se sentó a su lado y la observo un momento para luego volverle a hablar.

-Claire- ella lo volteo a ver molesta.

-No me llames así- dijo evidentemente enojada.

-Es tu nombre ¿Qué quieres que haga?- dijo el albino, pero no usaba ese tono desinteresado y monótono de siempre.

-Ahora soy Isabella- reprocho -No usare más el nombre de mi madre, solo me recuerda lo mucho que me parezco a ella-

-No puedes huir de eso- ella sonrió.

-Mi querido hermano, sabes bien lo que pienso de nuestra madre- dijo esta vez en un tono de voz nada hostil sino más bien suave.

-Sigue siendo nuestra madre, no podemos estar seguros de que fue ella la culpable de todo- Bella rio.

-Entonces ¿Por qué dejo morir a Caroline de neumonía?

- Near no contesto -¿Qué me dices de Christopher?-

-Realmente yo no he acabado de entender que sucedió- ella lo volteó a ver -no entiendo a donde se fue mamá, porque nuestra abuela parecía odiarnos y tu y Chris, la relación que llevaban- la mirada de Isabella se volvió a ensombrecer.

-Mamá se fue a América con su segundo esposo, huyo de nosotros, la abuela no nos quería por qué nos parecemos a papá y Chris y yo solo intentábamos ser como padres para ti y Caroline, pero siempre nos llevamos como hermanos- Near retorció un mechón de cabello en sus dedos.

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos minutos, entonces decidí irme en cuanto me moví ambos voltearon a la puerta así que me moví rápido para que no notaran que estaba ahí.

Fui a mi habitación que compartía con Matt, esta se encontraba jugando sentado en el piso con la mirada fija en el televisor, como siempre, me senté en la orilla de mi cama, él apenas me volteó a ver antes de volver a lo suyo.

-Matt- él solo asintió -¿Quieres que te devuelva tu estúpida consola Nintendo?- el pelirrojo de inmediato dejo de jugar.

-¿Tú la tienes?- asentí -¿Cuántos chocolates me va a costar recuperarla?- reí entre dientes.

-No hoy no quiero chocolates- él me miro extrañado -quiero que te infiltres al sistema de Wammy's house para acceder al expediente de Isabella y Near-

-¿Qué solo eso? pregunto Matt sonriendo.

-¿No puedes hacerlo?- pregunte sonriendo.

-Me ofendes, claro que puedo, es bastante sencillo- Matt se acercó a su escritorio y encendió su computadora.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Matt logro hacer lo que le pedí, una vez que lo hizo le devolví su consola y comencé a leer la información de Isabella y su hermano, en los expedientes mencionaban dos hermanos más, no sabía que Near tuviera más hermanos, era una niña de la edad de él y un chico un año y medio mayor que Isabella. En el expediente también se mencionaba que antes de llegar a Wammy's house estuvieron en el hospital pero no mencionaba porque.

La información no había sido de mucha ayuda en sí, ya que no venía nada de su pasado, eso me dejaba con aun más curiosidad que nunca, me levante de donde estaba sentado y tras tomar unas barras de chocolate me disponía a ir a comer, Matt se levanto y me siguió.

-¿Por qué ese repentino interés por Isabella?- me pregunto mientras seguí jugando en su consola portátil.

-No lo se, repentinamente me parece una chica de lo más misteriosa- Matt asintió.

-Y si mejor en vez de intentar saber de ella de forma indirecta intentas acercarte a ella- sugirió.

-No lo se- respondí con algo de desagrado -probablemente este con el algodón o con Linda y Ángela-

-A mi me agradan Linda y Ángela- dijo -Aunque creo que no le agrado a Ángela, siempre se va cuando yo llego y luego Linda la sigue y a veces Bella también-

-Espera ¿Qué dijiste Matt?- pregunte deteniéndome.

-Que siempre que llego Ángela se va y Linda la sigue- entonces Matt pareció entender -odio ser la carnada de tus planes-

-Vamos Matt, por una vez será por una buena causa- él solo respiro profundamente.

-De acuerdo Mello, pero me debes una- asentí y seguimos nuestro camino.

_**Isabella POV**_

Linda, Ángela y yo estábamos sentadas en el comedor, lastres hablábamos despreocupadamente mientras comíamos, Ángela seguía con su drama de Matt y Linda también hablaba de un chico que le gustaba aunque no dijo su nombre, yo solo me preguntaba como se sentiría que alguien te gustara y que ese sentimiento fuera correspondido.

Pasamos un buen momento en paz y luego llegaron Mello y Matt, Ángela de inmediato se puso nerviosa y totalmente roja al ver al pelirrojo, pero había decidido hablarle así que en lugar de salir corriendo le sonrió y le dijo:

-Matt, podemos hablar solos- Matt solo asintió y ambos salieron del comedor.

-Isabella, yo...- comenzó Mello.

-Vaya, hasta que no me dices "ojos de gato"- Linda soltó una pequeña risa, pero el rubio la ignoro y se sentó a mi lado.

-Oye nadie dijo que te podías sentar- reclamo Linda, el chico frunció el ceño.

-No seas grosera, deja que se siente- dije de inmediato, ella solo puso una mala cara y se fue.

-Vaya amiga la tuya- comento el rubio con burla.

-Es agradable cuando la conoces bien- afirme para no dejar mal a Linda.

-Bella, yo en realidad quería hablar contigo- me extraño.

-¿De que quieres hablar Mello?-

-De lo que sea, me di cuenta de que eres diferente a tu hermano en muchos aspectos y todo este tiempo yo pensé que eras igual que él- reí un poco -¿Qué?-

-Eres la primera persona que me dice que soy diferente a Near, por fin alguien no me compara- Mello sonrió y entonces hablamos.

Él no era ten desagradable como pensé, era de hecho todo lo contrarió, además fue la primera persona que no me pregunto inmediatamente acerca de mi pasado y eso me agrado más, que no me fastidiara con eso, aunque estoy segura de que, como la gran mayoría, se pregunta como fue mi vida antes del orfanato en especial después de lo de la mañana, pero todo eso se lo diría a su tiempo.

* * *

><p><p>

**_Contuinuara... _**

**_N/A: Bueno ¿Qué opinan? espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen algún lindo review, recuerden que acepto toda clase de criticas, me son increíblemente útiles, hasta la otra. _**

**_ Sayonara :3_**


	4. ¿Qué hacer?

_**Capítulo 4: ¿Qué hacer? **_

_**Isabella POV **_

Un mes después de que empezará a hablar con Mello las cosas iban mejor y peor.

Iban mejor porque ahora podía oír algo diferente a él drama de Ángela por integrar lucir bonita para Matt y los lloriqueos de Linda por ni ser la primera de las tres en tener novio.

Era peor porque a pesar de ser un buen compañero, Mello a veces era bastante molesto e indiferente, además de agregar el hecho de que parecía ser que Near era su blanco de burlas y eso no me agradaba. Además, desde que Mello y yo nos hablamos Anna y Yolanda se encargan de hacerme la vida imposible y no terminó de entender porque.

El último lunes de las vacaciones de verano me encontraba sentada en la biblioteca leyendo, quería leer en la sala común, pero desde que llegaron Ángela y Anna decidí refugiarme ahí, poco rato llego un chico llamado Erick y se sentó frente a mi sonriendo.

-Hola Isabella- saludo el chico.

-Ya te dije que me llames Bella- corregí de inmediato.

-Lo siento, a veces lo olvido- se disculpó inmediatamente.

Le sonreí y continúe leyendo, o al menos lo intente hasta que Erick me volvió a hablar.

-Así que ahora eres amiga de Mello- asentí sin alejar la vista del libro -no me gusta-

-No tiene por qué gustarte con quien hable- él sonrió levemente

-Sabes yo me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo el viernes ya que es el último de las vacaciones-

-No lo sé Erick, debería de pensarlo-

-¿Por qué? pronosticaron un día claro y despejado- suspire con frustración.

-Por eso precisamente, no puedo estar en el sol- él pareció entender.

-Lo siento, debe de ser duro no poder disfrutar del sol, no me lo puedo imaginar siquiera-

-Claro, nadie aprecia lo que tiene Erick- el asintió.

-Bueno, su cambias de opinión, dime- dijo antes de levantarse.

Yo intente seguir leyendo, pero repentinamente se me fueron las ganas de hacerlo y decidí ir a mi cuarto, pero en el camino Mello me cerro el paso.

-Mello, me asustaste- exclamé intentando no perder el equilibrio y caer.

-¿Quién es el chico que te hablo en la biblioteca?- lo mire extrañada.

-¿Estas espiándome?- pregunté algo molesta.

-No respondas con otra pregunta- dijo burlándose.

-No te quiero contestar, además ni siquiera dices "hola" cuando vienes a hablar conmigo- Mello pareció molestarse, pero increíblemente se controló.

-Hola- dijo finalmente -¿Qué te dijo él chico ese?- insistió.

-Nada importante, solo me pregunto si quería salir con él- explique.

-¿Aceptaste?- estaba empezando a fastidiarme su actitud.

-¿Por qué te interesa?- se encogió de hombros -no lo hice, aunque quisiera no quiero salir con el sol y además no me interesa Erick, al menos no como él quiere-

-No quieres salir con él en ese plan ¿Verdad?- negué y él sonrió levemente.

Me pareció que se veía atractivo sonriendo de esa manera, le daba un aire misteriosa y cautivador, sacudí la cabeza, no se supone que piense eso de él, solo era mi amigo, es más, a penas llevados un mes de conocernos.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara Bells?- sentí que me sonrojaba, con mi tono de piel seguro se notaba en exceso.

-Yo no puse una expresión en especial- me defendí de inmediato.

-Si claro ojos de gato- solo rodee ojos y sonreí.

_**Mello POV **_

Al verla sonreír algo en mi hizo que yo hiciera lo mismo, era una chica bastante agradable, más de lo que me habría imaginado que sería.

Pensaba decirle algo más pero no tenía exactamente claro que, cuando iba a hablar Ángela y Linda apareció, maldije en mis adentros, mientras esas dos hablaban al mismo tiempo.

-Oigan, no les entiendo si hablan al mismo tiempo- las interrumpió Isabella -para empezar, si se trata de su drama de Matt Ángela o del chico que te gusta Linda, no me importa- reí ante en cometario.

-No, de hecho es algo diferente- empezó Linda.

-Lo siento chicas, pero hablaba con Mello antes, las veo después- ella asintieron y se fueron -¿Qué me decías Mello?-

-Nada, nos veremos luego- dije alejándome del lugar.

No sé en qué demonios pensaba, ella y yo solo éramos amigos, además era hermana del idiota de Near, mi enemigo número uno, se supone que no tengo tiempo que perder con una chica, a principio de las clases de hacia un examen para ajustar la lista de sucesores, esa debería de ser mi prioridad.

En cuanto llegue a mí, Matt estaba jugando como de costumbre, yo me senté en mi escritorio para continuar estudiando un poco, pero por alguna razón no podía concentrarme en lo que hacía, pero por alguna razón venía a mi cabeza una y otra vez Isabella, empezaba a casarme de ese asunto, suspire pesadamente y deje los libros a un lado para comer un chocolate.

-Lo estás haciendo de nuevo- dijo Matt.

-¿Qué cosa perro?-

-Llevas casi una semana suspirando así- negué de inmediato.

-Estás loco Matt, yo no suspiro- él río entre dientes -¿No deberías estar con tu novia?-

-Pues iba a estar un rato con sus amigas- dijo sin despertar la vista de su juego.

-¿Tan aburrido eres?- Matt se rió y continuo en lo que estaba haciendo.

Intente hacer lo mismo, pero seguía con el mismo problema de antes, saque otra barra de chocolate y la comí casi tan rápido como la anterior, por alguna razón tuve la sensación de que cada vez me duraban menos.

_**Isabella POV **_

Estaba sentada en el comedor, Linda y Ángela parloteaban alegremente, la verdad no sé de qué, pero cada vez que alguna de ellas me preguntaba algo yo solo asentía sin importar que me preguntaran.

-Bella, no estas poniendo atención-se quejó Linda.

-Lo siento, solo pienso en algo-ambas chicas se acercaron a mis interesadas.

-¿Qué es Bells?- pregunto Ángela.

-No lo sé, de verdad estoy confundida- confesé, pero ambas chicas no quedaron satisfechas con eso -Erick me invito a salir pero...-

-Aceptase por supuesto ¿Verdad?- negué -¿Por qué?-

-Ni sé, creo que no quiera que él me invitará- me golpee mentalmente, eso haría que se interesaran más.

-¿A sí y quien es él afortunado de quien te enamoraste Isabella?- pregunto Linda.

Ambas se dedicaron a decirme nombres de chicos, no mencionaron el de Mello, afortunadamente, cuando hubieron acabado de "pasar lista" a los chicos y tras mis negativas, parecieron frustradas.

-Ya te dijimos todos los chicos de tu edad Bella- se quejó Ángela.

-Menos el de Matty- canturreó Linda, Ángela se puso roja.

-No digas bobadas, Matt es novio de Ángela y además para mí es un amigo- aclare ante la mirada asesina de mi amiga.

-En ese caso si queda...- cerré los ojos rezando porque ellas no recordarán a Mello.

Decía admitirlo, sentía algo por el fastidioso chico, pero no sabía que era, deseaba averiguarlo y para ello debía estar a solas con él para ordenar mi mente.

-¡Mello!- exclamo Linda.

-Cállate ¿No quieres un megáfono pura que todas se enteren?- reclame sonrojándome.

-¡Te gusta Mello!- empezó Ángela.

-Angie, realmente no lo sea, además de ser así dudo que el sienta lo mismo- objete.

-¿Te digo que haría?- pregunto Linda, asentí -te lo diré si me ayudas a mí con el chico que me gusta-

-Bien- acepte.

-Sal con Erick y ve la reacción de Mello, puede que eso haga que se sienta presionado para actuar y decir si le gustas o no-

-Por Dios Linda, esa es la peor idea que has tenido, no voy a jugar con los sentimientos de Erick- me queje de inmediato.

-Te dije que te diría que haría yo, así que no te quejes y cumple con tu parte del trato- reclamo.

-Bien ¿Quién te gusta?- pregunte molesta.

-Tranquila, es alguien a quien conoces bastante bien- arquee una ceja, no me gustaba por donde iba -hablo de Near-

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunte sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Continuará...

N/A: Bueno, yo tengo una buena explicación por la tardanza, he estado en época de exámenes y debía de estudiar para pasar y lo hice ^. ^ Realmente lo siento u. u me siento horrible, juro que se los compensaré, ok hasta la otra y lo siento.

Sayonara :3


	5. ¿Acaso yo?

_**Capítulo 5: ¿Acaso yo...?**_

_**Isabella POV**_

_-Claire, apresúrate tú padre no tarda en llegar- dijo mi madre mientras se encargaba de la comida._

_Era el cumpleaños de mi padre, así que le haríamos una fiesta sorpresa, todo iba relativamente bien, mamá se encargó de hacer la comida y Chris y yo nos encargaríamos de alistar a Nate y Caroline respectivamente, pero era difícil, a Caroline no le gustaba estarse quieta mucho tiempo y protestaba porque no la dejaba ir a jugar al jardín, además no se dejaba acomodar el cabello._

_-Mami, Claire me lastima- se quejó mi hermanita._

_-Si no te movieras tanto no te lastimaría- dije siguiéndola por toda la sala para lograr terminarla de peinar._

_-Niñas compórtense- pidió mamá -Caro amor, debes dejar que tu hermana te peine-_

_-Está bien mami, pero dile que se apresure, quiero jugar con Nate-_

_La peine lo más rápido que me fue posible, para que dejara de lloriquear y fuera a distraerse con Nate. Ella y su hermano gemelo eran muy unidos, prácticamente no podían vivir sin el otro._

_Luego de que por fin logre terminar de peinar a mi hermanita ayude a mamá y a Christopher a terminar de arreglar la casa para los invitados y papá._

_Media hora después empezaron a llegar a las personas que habíamos invitado, pero papá no, era raro, él nunca llegaba tarde, imagine que tal vez el trafico lo estaba retrasando y de un momento u otro el llegaría alegre como siempre._

_Pasaron dos horas y no llegaba, empezaba a asustarme, mamá estaba igual daba vueltas por toda la casa, mientras Chris trataba de calmarnos los mellizos parecían ajenos a todo ese asunto, jugaban despreocupadamente. Media hora después unos policías llegaron a nuestra casa para decirnos que nuestro padre ya no volvería porque había tenido un accidente y había muerto._

Tenía entre mis manos una caja de música, era el único objeto que conservaba de mi infancia, me lo había regalado mi padre, le puse uno de los discos para que sonara y tras darle cuerda disfrute de la melodía que sonaba, me deje caer en la cama. No podía creer que a Linda le gustara mi hermano, era algo extraña, no quería que eso pasara, pero Linda no me dejaba de fastidiar con que le ayudara a que Near le prestara atención, eso sería algo complicado de conseguir, a veces ni a mí me ponía mucha atención.

Cuando termino de sonar la melodía me dirigí al cuarto de Near para hablar un poco, decidí llevar la caja de música, sabía que a Near también le gustaba. Mientras caminaba por los pasillo me encontré con Yolanda y Anna, intente alejarme del pasillo pero ellas me cerraron el paso para impedírmelo.

-¿A dónde vas fenómeno?- pregunto Anna burlonamente.

-No me fastidien- pedí intentando apartarlas del camino, pero no pude.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?- pregunto Yolanda arrebatándome mi caja de música.

-¡Dámela!- grite empujando a Anna a un lado e intentando quitarle a Yolanda mi caja.

-Es demasiado bonita para que la tengas tú- se burló Yolanda.

Tenía ganas de llorar, odiaba que ellas siempre encontrarán la forma de molestarme, pero no les daría el gusto, simplemente seguí intentando recuperar mi caja de música, seguí así hasta que alguien por detrás le quito el objeto a Yolanda, la chica parecía dispuesta a reclamar hasta que vio que fue Mello quien intervino.

-¿Qué rayos haces Mello? este no es asunto tuyo- reclamo Anna.

-Me meto si quiero ¿Por qué mejor no se largan?- ambas chicas parecían dispuestas a quedarse.

Mello se paró a mi lado y me abrazó por los hombros acercándome a él, hizo una media sonrisa que me dio una buena idea de que planeaba y realmente no me agradaba mucho la idea.

-¿Acaso siguen dispuestas a molestar a mi novia?- sentí como me sonrojaba.

-¿Tú que?- preguntaron las dos a coro.

-¿Qué además de tontas son sordas?- dijo Mello impaciente -ya váyanse-

Yolanda y Anna solo se fueron molestas, yo no podía moverme, no podía creer lo que Mello había dicho, no sabía ni que hacer, solo reaccione cuando oí la música de mi caja.

-¿Cómo funciona esto?- pregunto.

-Le pones un disco especial, le das cuerda y suena la música- expliqué.

-¿Tanto lío si para una caja de madera?- preguntó Mello agitando la caja.

-Ten cuidado con eso, es muy importante para mí- Mello comenzó a reírse.

-Deberías de ver tu cara- me sonrojeé aún más, Mello siguió riendo.

-Ya deja de reírte de mí- reclame.

-Me hace gracia tu reacción, seguro que te fue fascinante imaginar salir conmigo por un minuto- rodee los ojos.

-En tus sueños- Mello me devolvió las caja de música y volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa cautivadora que me gustaba.

-¿Mis sueños podrían ser dentro de una hora?- me volví a sonrojar.

-¿Me estas invitado a salir?- pregunte avergonzada.

-Si eso te hace feliz- solo empecé a tartamudear -¿Aceptas o no?-

-Yo... Eh... Yo... Si quiero Mello- dije nerviosa.

-Bien, te espero entonces en el vestíbulo- Mello se fue y yo me quede ahí parada, solo reaccione cuando oí dos gritos de parte de mis amigas.

-Bella, no lo creo, saldrás con Mello- exclamo Linda.

-Debes de estar muy feliz- dijo Ángela mientras me abrasaba.

-Ya calléense ¿Nos estaban espiando?- ninguna hablo.

-Eso no importa amiga, será mejor que te arregles para ti cita- dijo Linda prácticamente empujándome para que caminara.

-Yo iba a ver a mi hermano- dije intentando seguir mi camino.

-Vamos, esto es importante-

-Mi hermano también es importante, además solo saldré con Mello en plan de amistad, ustedes dos siempre exageran todo- me queje.

Ninguna de las dos me hizo caso, solo e arrastraron con ellas al cuarto de Linda. Una vez ahí Ángela comenzó a cepillarme el cabello y lo trenzo cuidadosamente desde la mitad de mi cabeza.

Luego Linda se acercó a mí con una bolsita, no tenía idea de que iba a hacer, pero me ponía muy nerviosa lo que planeaba.

-Te vendría bien un poco de maquillaje- dijo mientras se empezaba a sacar cosas - no te vayas a mover.

-Linda, creo que exageran-

-¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta? Se ve que le gustas a Mello- dijo Ángela.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunte intentando voltear a verla, pero Linda me detuvo.

-No te muevas, casi lo estropeas todo- me regaño la castaña.

-Lo sé por qué...- Ángela se detuvo -se supone que no debería de hablar de esto, nos matara a los dos-

-¿Qué sabes que no nos quieres decir Angie?- pregunto Linda continuando con lo que hacía.

-No puedo decirlo, de verdad- Linda y yo la volteamos a ver intrigadas -yo... yo... iré a ver a Matt, adiós- entonces ella se fue, dejándome aún más preocupada que nunca.

-¿Ahora que tiene?- pregunte extrañada.

-Nada, nada, solo deja de moverte- pidió.

-Linda en serio agradezco tus intenciones, pero de verdad no creo que esto sea necesario-

-No, esto es lo indispensable, bien y ¿Qué te pondrás?- encogí los hombros -eres un desastre, seguro que te quedara algo de mi ropa que ya no uso, que bueno que eres flacucha-

Linda se metió a su armario lanzando cosas fuera y de vez en cuando me veía mientras sostenía frente a ella una prenda, pero negaba con la cabeza y seguía buscando, luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad Linda saco un pantalón negro, una blusa con cuadros roja, un chaleco negro y unas botas negras con un pequeño tacón.

-Con esto te verás bien, la verdad a mí no me queda esa ropa, así que te la puedes quedar- solo asentí y tome la ropa -Vístete en el baño, quiero ver cómo te queda-

Me cambie rápidamente y cuando salí a Linda le brillaron los ojos, no entendía porque tanto escándalo por todo ese asunto, pero seguro eso mantendría tanto a Ángela, como a Linda calladas por un buen rato.

-Te ves perfecta, Mello se desmayara cuando vea lo hermosa que luces-

-Si, Linda ¿Qué hora es?-

-Las siete ¿Por qué?

-Ya es tarde, quede con Mello a esta hora- exclame corriendo fuera de la habitación -gracias, te veré luego-

-Suerte Bella-

_**Mello POV**_

Cuando dieron las siete me dispuse a ir al vestíbulo para reunirme con Isabella, no se dé dónde demonios saque el valor suficiente para invitarla a salir, ni siquiera sabía porque se lo había pedido, pero todo era nada más una salida de amigos.

-Solo amigos- me dije a mi mismo.

Me caía muy bien Bella, para ser la hermana del idiota de Near, pero era diferente hablar con ella a hablar con Matt o alguno de los otros chicos, incluso era diferente a hablar con alguna otra chica, me preguntaba que la haría tan especial como para aguantarla, normalmente no me agradaban las chicas, siempre me parecen vanidosas y egocéntricas, bastantes molestas a decir verdad, no sabía qué hacer, así que pedí un consejo a Matt.

-¿No será que te gusta más de lo que crees?- pregunto, sentí calor en la cara.

-No seas estúpido, claro que no me gusta como eso- dije exaltado -solo es una amiga-

-Vamos Mello el otro día me dijiste que te gustaba, no tiene nada de malo que te guste alguien más que como amigo-

-Pero ese alguien es hermana de mi peor enemigo- Matt se rio -¿De qué te ríes?-

-De nada, de nada- lo vi molesto -solo pienso que eres algo ridículo-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Solo escúchate, pones en primer lugar todo menos lo que sientes- explico.

-Bueno ya, yo debo irme-

Baje hasta el vestíbulo, ella aun no llegaba, me pare recargado en una columna para esperarla, aun pensaba un poco, no sabía que se supone que haríamos, tal vez podríamos simplemente salir a caminar. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando vi a una chica muy guapa bajando por las escaleras, entonces sentí como me ruborizaba cuando me di cuenta de que esa chica guapa era Isabella.

-Bells, te ves diferente- dije nervioso.

-Fue idea de Linda y Ángela- respondió apartando la mirada.

No dijimos nada por unos momentos, era un poco incómodo y vergonzoso a la vez, me sentía como un idiota, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer.

-¿Nos... nos vamos ya?- pregunte nervioso.

-Sí, claro ya vámonos- dijo en un tono de voz casi inaudible. Entonces salimos del edificio para ir al muro de piedra

-¿Saldremos por aquí?- pregunto Bella evidentemente nerviosa.

-Sí, te ayudare no te preocupes- subí al muro y luego estire la mano para ayudarla a subir -vamos Isabella debes de saltar más alto o nunca podrás alcanzarme- una vez que la logre subir salte a la calle.

-¿Cómo se supone que baje?-

-Saltando- respondí un tanto divertido.

-Bromeas, está muy alto-

-Vamos, te atrapare- a n principió pareció indecisa.

-De acuerdo, pero no me dejes caer-

-¡Ya lo sé!- grite desesperado.

Cuando por fin se decidió a saltar la atrape tal y como prometí, estaba muy cerca su rostro del mío, ese extraño calor volvía a mi rostro, algo me pedía intentar acercarme más.

_**Continuara...**_

_**N/A: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Sayonara :3**_

_**Melodías caja de música de Isabella: watch?v=O4wM0QrvYJw**_


	6. Amor

_**Capítulo 6: Amor.**_

_**Isabella POV**_

Mello aún me tenía entre sus brazos, él me veía fijamente a los ojos, yo tampoco podía apartar mi mirada de la suya, de un momento a otro Mello me soltó de golpe.

-Vamos, no me quiero quedar aquí enteramente- dijo caminando.

Yo solo lo seguí sin decir nada, me sentía confundida y algo extrañada, no sé porque pensé que Mello me diría algo en la momentos en los que estaba entre sus brazos. Tras caminar un poco él se detuvo y me volteo a ver con su media sonrisa.

-¿A dónde quieres ir Bells?- pregunto.

-No sé, es la primera vez que salgo del orfanato a pasear- confesé algo apenada.

-¿Nunca?- pregunto incrédulo -vaya, pues en ese caso te llevare a que veas un poco del lugar donde vives- Mello me tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar.

Mello me llevo por varias calles de tiendas y a un parqué cercano, no podía creer de que me había estado perdiendo todo ese tiempo encerrada en el orfanato.

Luego de que caminamos por varias calles Mello se detuvo frente a una heladería, me volteo a ver sonriendo.

-¿Alguna vez has comido algo a parte de lo que sirven en el orfanato?- volví a negar -vaya y luego te preguntas porque esas dos creen que eres rara, ven te invitaré un helado-

Ambos estábamos a punto de entrar al local cuando alguien le impidió a Mello hacerlo.

-Hola Mellito- saludo una voz femenina.

-No puede ser- murmuró, se veía algo incómodo.

-Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí- dijo la chica.

Ella era de misma estatura de Mello, tenía el cabello rizado color chocolate y lo tenía decorado con broches en forma de corazón y mariposas, sus ojos eran azul, un poco más oscuros que los de Mello, era delgada, con la piel ligeramente bronceada.

Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro con parches, una blusa negra con una gran estrella blanca en medio, llevaba varias pulseras y collares. La chica dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Parece que viste a un fantasma- se burló la chica del ver el rostro de Mello, luego me volteo a ver -¿No nos presentaras?-

-Si claro, ella es Charlotte- me dijo señalando a la chica.

-Solo Charlie ¿Vale?- yo asentí.

-Como sea, Charlotte ella es Bella-

-Encantada Bella- no dije nada.

-¿Qué te comió la legua el gato?- pregunto burlándose.

-Yo... no, un placer Charlie- dije ruborizándome, la chica se rio levemente.

-Necesito hablar contigo Mellito- pidió la chica tomando el brazo de Mello, yo enseguida tome su otro brazo para impedir que se lo llevara.

-Lo siento Charlotte, pero ahora estoy con ella- dijo Mello zafándose de su agarre y metiéndome a empujones a la heladería.

Una vez que entramos al local Mello pidió un helado de chocolate y yo uno de fresa, me di cuenta que Mello gustaba mucho del chocolate, varias veces lo había visto comer barras de chocolate. Nos sentamos en unas mesas alejadas de las ventanas, me parece que él lo hacía a propósito para evitar a esa chica que nos habíamos encontrado.

-¿Quién era ella?- pregunte al notar su incomodidad.

-Nadie importante- respondió algo evasivo.

-No me lo parece, creo que de verdad te afecto ver a esa chica-

-Pareces celosa ojos de gato- dijo burlonamente.

-Sí, claro_ Mellito_- respondí para fastidiarlo.

-No me digas así Bella-

-Tu no me digas _ojos de gato_ y tal vez considere ya no fastidiarte- Mello solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo -pues acostúmbrate entonces _ Mellito- _dije sacándole la lengua.

Me di cuenta de que Mello estaba muy distraído, estaba mirando a todas partes, seguramente evitando a esa chica, empezaba a sentir curiosidad por ella y por qué había puesto a Mello así.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunte ante su notoria inquietud.

-¿No te molesta si nos vamos?- pregunto, me di cuenta de que se sonrojo un poco.

-No, en absoluto- afirme, algo entristecido de que esa salida no hubiera durado mucho.

Ambos salimos de la heladería y regresamos al orfanato, ninguno dijo nada en el camino, los dos íbamos completamente en silencio, cuando llegamos al muro de piedra como cuando salimos Mello subió primero y luego me ayudo a subir también.

Cuando estuve sentada a su lado Mello me tomo la mano, yo lo voltee a ver, él me veía de un modo similar al de cuando salimos del orfanato, solo sentí como me ponía roja de pies a cabeza, Mello sonrió levemente.

-Hazme un favor y cierra los ojos- lo hice dudando un poco -no te muevas susurro-

No podía moverme aunque lo intentara, realmente me sentía paralizada, sentí la mano de Mello tomar mi rostro y luego un suave cosquilleo en mis labios, comencé a respirar un poco más rápido.

-Me gustas mucho Isabella- dijo rozando sus labios con los míos.

Yo entreabrí los ojos de la sorpresa, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más Mello me beso, no lo podía creer, solo cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por lo que sentía, Mello me besaba de un modo delicado, acariciando mis labios con los suyos, yo no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que besaba a un chico de ese modo, pero entonces me vino algo así como un recuerdo borroso, algo que tal vez soñé cuando era niña, era una sensación parecida a la que sentía en ese momento. Cuando Mello se separó de mis labios acarició mi mejilla, me vio confundido, seguramente parecía algo pasmada.

-Disculpa si te molesto eso, podemos olvidarlo y ya- yo le tome la mano para evitar que bajara del muro.

-Pero me gusto, solo que por alguna razón me recordó a alguien- dije sin darle importancia a ese hecho -¿De verdad te gusto Mello?-

-Claro que si Bells, no solo me gustas, me encantas, estoy enamorado de ti- yo solo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro -se mi novia-

-Claro- afirme abrazando su brazo y juntándome más a él.

Los dos nos quedamos sentados un rato en lo más alto del muro, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, ahora era la pareja de Mello, era algo un poco difícil de creer.

-Por cierto ¿A quién te recordé?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, yo me sonrojé.

-No sabría decirlo, seguro fue algo que soñé- explique nerviosa.

-Ha, vamos admite que ya me alucinabas desde hace mucho- no dije nada -lo sabía ojos de gato-

-No me digas así Mellito-

-Ya, hagamos un trato, yo no te diré ojos de gato si tú me dejas de decir Mellito- lo bese en la mejilla para cerrar el trato.

Ambos nos quedamos un rato más ahí sentados, sin decir ni hacer nada. Mi mente había dejado de funcionar normalmente, lo único que me pasaba por ella en esos momentos era Mello y lo bien que se sentía estar a su lado.

-Bella, me gustaría que por el momento guardemos esto para los dos, no quiero tener a todos los curiosos encima-

-Si, lo entiendo, a mí tampoco me gustaría tener a Linda y Ángela haciendo me más preguntas de las que ya me harán- concorde sonriendo un poco.

-No será por mucho, tengo deseos de que todo el orfanato sepa lo mucho que me gustas-

Ambos nos quedamos un rato más en el muro, luego bajamos y antes de separarnos nos besamos una vez más. Una vez adentro del orfanato me las arregle para evitar que Linda y Ángela mi vieran, fui a la habitación de Near a hablar con él.

Cuando entre él estaba jugando con sus robots, solo me senté frente a él y lo observe jugar un momento, no tenía idea de cómo empezar esa conversación.

-¿Qué te preocupa Isa?- pregunto de repente.

-¿Qué?-

-Sé que algo te preocupa, por tu manera de actuar- solo sonreí.

-Realmente no me preocupa nada- mentí, pero por alguna razón me vino a la mente la chica que nos encontramos en la heladería -Near, hoy salí a tomar un helado con Mello y vimos a una chica vestida de forma llamativa, aunque la verdad no recuerdo su nombre-

-¿Cómo esperas que te ayude así? además no sé porque saliste con Mello-

-Ya hermanito, no tienes por qué ser sobreprotector- dije intentando divertirme un poco con él, pero Near nunca ha entendido el sarcasmo.

-Puedes cuidarte sola, bueno, segura no recuerdas el nombre de esa chica-

-Creo que era Casey, no, espera, empezaba con C- pensé un momento -Charlie, se llamaba Charlotte pero pidió que le llamemos Charlie-

-Este, no...- me pareció que me ocultaba algo.

-¿Seguro?-

-Haces demasiados preguntas- se quejó sin apartar la vista de sus juguetes.

-Es que soy naturalmente curiosa-

-Lo que se confunde con ser naturalmente irritante- fruncí el ceño -bromeaba, sonríe-

-Vaya Near, es tan raro oírte bromear que ya no puedo distinguir cuando hablas en serio y cuando bromeas- solo me levante y me dirigí a la salida -iré a buscar a las chicas o ellas vendrán aquí-

-Nadie quiere eso- dijo Near en voz baja.

No paso mucho antes de que me encontrara con Linda y Ángela, les conté todo exceptuando la parte del muro y lo que hicimos en él. Aproveche la oportunidad y les pregunte a cerca de Charlie.

-Es muy simpática- dijo Linda sonriendo.

-Sí, era muy buena amiga, que mal que no la hayas alcanzado a conocer, se fue una semana después de que llegaran Near y tú-

-Hablando de Near, ya le dijiste lo que pienso de él ¿Verdad?- pregunto Linda con ilusión.

-No, mejor dile tú quieres Linda, además dudo que te haga caso-

-Gracias por el apoyo amiga- se quejó poniendo puchero.

Luego de eso regrese a mi habitación, prendí la luz y me encontré con Mello sentado en mi cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí? me asustaste- dije sentándome a su lado.

-¿Qué uno ya no puede venir a ver a su novia?- pregunto con no sonrisa en sus labios.

-Claro, pero no esperaba verte hasta mañana-

-Si quieres me voy ojos de gato- dijo Mello fingiéndose ofendido.

-No, quédate- pedí abrazando su cuello.

-Lo vez, no puedes vivir sin mí- acto seguido me beso tiernamente.

Intente seguirle el ritmo, pero en mi mente habían demasiadas cosas, simplemente luego de unos segundos me deje llevar y correspondí el beso.

_**Continuara...**_

_**N/A: Lamento la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Sayonara :3**_


	7. Una mascara perfecta

_**Capítulo 7: Una perfecta máscara.**_

_**Isabella**_

_**Otoño**_

_**Isabella POV**_

_Las montañas sé que se alzaban frente a nosotros nos mostraban un poco de lo que sería nuestro nuevo hogar._

_Era casi medio día y el clima estaba perfecto para mis hermanos y para mí. Tal vez, luego de desempacar podríamos salir a jugar al jardín._

_Mi madre, con Nate y Caroline sujetos a sus brazos camino con aire despreocupando a la puerta de aquella enorme casa. Llamo a la puerta y una mujer enorme como una montaña, rígida y con una mirada inexpresiva nos recibió._

_-Mira quien llego, la hija pródiga- exclamo burlonamente._

_-Hola madre- saludo sonriendo de modo adorable, como solo lo sabía hacer mi mamá, pero la abuela ni se inmutó._

_-Tus hijos son guapos, lo admito, pero tienen albinismo, te advertí que algo como esto pasaría- a penas y nos volteó a ver -dime ¿Son retrasados también?- me seguí ofendida por lo que dijo._

_-Mis hijos son mentalmente normales, Nate y Claire son superdotados- respondió mi madre en tono ofendido._

_-¡Cállate Claire! No pretendas llegar y hacer tu voluntad- mamá bajo la mirada, rendida -bien, entren, tu padre quiere verlos-_

_Los cinco seguimos a la abuela por varios pasillos. Me volví a animar al pensar que viviríamos en un lugar tan grande._

_Nos detuvimos frente a unas puertas doblez, los mellizos se acercaron más a mamá, Chris y yo nos miramos mutuamente. Intentaba imaginar cómo sería nuestro abuelo, nunca antes lo habíamos visto, según nuestros padres, cuando se casaron el abuelo y la abuela los echaron._

_La puerta frente a nosotros se abrió dejando ver una habitación amplia, fue cuando vimos por primera vez a nuestro abuelo. Era un hombre alto, bastante imponente, al igual que la abuela, sus ojos eran azules y mostraban frialdad, a pesar de que su cabello estaba encanecido, se mostraba con energía y bastante apuesto. Él nos volteó a ver, pasó su mirada por mis hermanos y se detuvo momentáneamente en mí._

_-Me alegra que hayas llegado Claire- dijo el abuelo sonriendo a mi madre -tus hijos, supongo-_

_-Si, él es Christopher- señalo a mi hermano mayor -Claire- sonreí levemente cuando me volteó a ver -y los mellizos, Nate y Caroline- ellos solo lo vieron con sus boquitas abiertas._

_-Ya veo, bueno, hablare con ellos con más tiempo por la mañana- dijo sentándose en una silla y dándonos la espalda._

La mañana del primer lunes de clases me revolví en la cama aún con algo de sueño, odiaba el primer día de clases, por el simple motivo de que habían exámenes para ajustar la lista de sucesores. Cada que se acababan las vacaciones de verano se nos aplicaba una prueba para ver como iría la lista de sucesores, como de costumbre mi hermano va al frente, así que ya no me molesto en intentarlo. Near siempre demostró un gran talento en casi todo, lograr llegar a su nivel era prácticamente imposible. Por supuesto, para mí, al único que jamás superara es L.

Ya llevaba con Mello una semana, era estresante ya que aún no se lo decíamos a nadie. A pesar de eso, yo sentía que las cosas serían mejores así, ya que si Linda y Ángela se enteraban iban a armar todo un escándalo y no quería eso. Deseaba que me dejen en paz algunas veces.

Sin más remedio salí de la cama para darme un baño y vestirme, empezaba a hacer frio, así que me puse ropa gruesa. Una vez que me peine, cubriendo mi ojo color avellana y solo dejando ver el azul. Cuando salí de mi habitación me encamine al comedor para desayunar con mis amigas. Cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba por la espalda me puse nerviosa, pensé que serían Anna y Yolanda preparadas para molestar, intente zafarme hasta quien me sujetaba hablo.

-Vaya Bells, recuérdame ponerme protecciones cuando me acerque a ti- se quejó Mello ya que le había dado un codazo.

-Mello, disculpa- dije sonrojándome -pero tú tienes la culpa, no deberías de llegarme así por la espalda-

-Si te tranquiliza, no lo haré de nuevo por mi propio bien- dijo mientras tomaba mi brazo y me llevaba hasta un salón que se usaba como bodega.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunté extrañada.

-¿Ya no le puedo dar los buenos días a mi novia?- sonreí y me acerqué lentamente a él, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

Mello me tomó el rostro delicadamente y me acercó a sus labios acariciando mis mejillas y quitando el mechón que cubría mi ojo.

-No te cubras tus ojitos de gato- me susurro cerca de mis labios.

-A veces quisiera no tener que escondernos- dije enterrando mis manos en su cabello rubio.

-Cuidado con lo que deseas- respondió Mello besándome finalmente.

Me dejé llevar por lo que sentía, por la cadena de cosas que me hacía sentir Mello, lo quería. ¡Oh! realmente lo amaba. Era como la clase de persona que había soñado tener a mi lado. Sentía como besaba de forma delicada mis labios, poco a poco subiendo el ritmo, abrazándome por la cintura y envolviéndome en sus juveniles brazos, fuertes y suaves. Saboreaba sus labios que tenían impregnados el olor y gusto a chocolate.

Nos separamos lentamente, Mello acarició una vez más mi mejilla y empezó a salir de la habitación. Me volteó a ver de forma entre cariñosa y del mismo modo que siempre miraba y tras sonreír levemente finalmente hablo.

-Nos veremos más tarde ojos de gato, iré a superar a tu hermano en los exámenes- reí levemente.

-Suerte con eso- dije sonriendo de igual modo.

Mello salió de la habitación y al poco tiempo hice lo mismo. Cuando baje al comedor Linda y Ángela me empezaron a interrogar para que les dijera porque me había retrasado, puse como excusa que me había retrasado estudiando. Al principio parecieron no creerme, pero finalmente no vieron otra alternativa.

Una vez que terminamos el desayuno nos dirigimos a nuestro salón de clases, a lo lejos vi a Near, que como siempre parecía abstraído en su propio mundo, Mello, por su parte, memorizaba sus apuntes. Sentí una punzada de pena por él, matándose para ser el mejor y sentí coraje contra mi hermano, casi nunca lo veía estudiar y aun así siempre era mejor en absolutamente todo.

En cuanto entro el profesor nos dio los exámenes, estaba simplemente decidida a pasarlos de forma decorosa, ser la sucesora de L no era algo que me interesara mucho. Me sentí aliviada cuando terminaron las clases, esos exámenes duraban todo el día, así que era grandioso por fin acabar con ello.

Salí al jardín para buscar a Mello, lo vi... hablando con esa chica Charlotte. Lentamente me acerque a donde estaba, pero él hizo una seña con la mano para que no me acercará. Me preguntaba que hacía ella ahí y para empezar, que quería con Mello. Apreté los puños cuando vi que se acercaba más y más a Mello, él parecía intentar mantener las distancias entre esa chica. Finalmente él se dirigió al mismo árbol por el que habíamos salido cuando fuimos a pasear.

-¡Bells, te veré más tarde!- me grito agitando la mano para despedirse.

Yo solo lo observé y me dirigí adentro, confundida, molesta y sintiendo unas ganas irracionales de abofetear a Charlotte. Fui a la biblioteca a leer un poco para calmarme, pero me fue imposible concentrarme, así que decidí investigar un poco acerca de esa chica. Por lo que me dijeron Ángela y Linda, muchas personas conocían Charlie. Estuve preguntando y todos, sin falta, decían que era una chica agradable y bastante servicial. Eso fue todo lo que conseguí hasta que hable con Matt, él parecía sorprendido de que ella hubiese aparecido.

-¿Charlotte, de verdad?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Sí, ella misma, se llevó a Mello no sé a dónde- Matt frunció el ceño -¿Sucede algo?-

-Solo me sorprende que Mello haya accedido a acompañarla a donde sea que fueron- respiró hondo -ella era novia de Mello- mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué, hablas en serió?- el asintió -¿No crees que viene a recuperarlo?-

-No lo sé, la última vez que la vimos juro que nunca pondría un pie de nuevo aquí, imagino que sea lo que sea que planea no es bueno-

-¿Pues por qué se fue?- pregunté asustada.

-Quería iniciar una especie de negocio y Mello la iba a acompañar, pero luego de un incidente ella se enojó y dijo que nunca en la vida lo volvería a ver, Mello estaba devastado- explicó.

-¿Negocio, incidente?- todo era bastante confuso para mí.

-Sí, no sé bien qué clase de negocio y mucho menos del incidente, pero Near si sabe- eso me sorprendió aún más.

-¿Near? ¿Mi hermano Near?- la incredulidad me invadió cuando el asintió -gracias Matt- alcancé a decir antes de echar a correr por el pasillo al cuarto de mi hermano.

En cuanto entre azoté la puerta provocando que se cayera su casa de naipes. Near me volteó a ver serio.

-Isa, podrías haber tenido más cuidado o de mínimo empezar a considerar llamar antes de entrar a mi habitación...- empezó, pero se quedó completamente callado y más blanco que de costumbre cuando vio que cerré la puerta con seguro.

-Muy bien, querido Nate, más te vale que me digas todo lo que sabes acerca de esa tal Charlie y no me mientas diciendo que no tienes idea de que hablo, porque me dijeron que tú sabes lo que paso el día que se fue-

-No sabía que te gustaba el cotilleo- dijo empezando a juntar sus carta.

-Y yo no sabía que tú me mentías- me arrodille a su lado -el día que nos fugamos de la casa de nuestra abuela prometimos no mentir más-

-Cielos Caire, eres bastante molesta a veces- se quejó Near.

-¡No me llames así Nate!- grite desesperada -entiende, no quiero que dañe a Mello-

-¿Por qué te importa Mello? el día que hablaste con él por primera vez me dijiste que era un petulante-

-Yo...- sentí como me sonrojaba, hablando de mentiras, Near me había atrapado en una -eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-Pues entonces disfruta la sensación de la incertidumbre- dijo seriamente sacando sus trenes eléctricos para armarlos.

-De aquí no me voy hasta que me digas lo que sabes- declare cruzándome de brazos.

-Será una tarde larga para ambos Claire- frunció el ceño mal humorada.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, ninguno parecía dispuesto a ceder en ese asunto, yo quería saber cómo ayudar a Mello y Near no cooperaba en nada, yo me levante solo para tomar uno de sus libros de la repisas, parecería que leería de nuevo _Cumbres Borrascosas. _Near siguió en lo suyo como si nada. Paso una hora y media sin decirnos nada ni intercambiar aunque fuera una simple mirada.

-¿De verdad te piensas quedar aquí hasta que te diga lo que sé?- preguntó evidentemente irritado.

-Entonces sabes algo-

-Tal vez sí, pero no quiero decírtelo hasta que tú me digas que tienes con Mello- solo sentí como me sonrojaba.

-Yo... No te lo puedo decir- respondí con una voz muy baja.

-¿Sales con él?- preguntó volteando a verme.

-No...- Near me vio fríamente -si... Pero no puedes decírselo a nadie ¿Oíste Nate?-

-Como sea ten cuidado- dijo dejando por fin a un lado sus trenes.

-Hace unos días dijiste que pudo cuidarme sola, además sé lo que hago- dije en un suspiro -ayúdame, no me agrada Charlotte-

-De acuerdo, te diré lo que sé- dijo sin remedio.

Near empezó a respirar un poco agitado, me acerqué a él para abrazarlo, no esperaba que me correspondiera pero lo hizo. Parecía que era algo que no quería dejar salir.

-¿Tan malo fue lo que viste?- pregunte preocupada.

-¿Malo?- mascullo entre dientes –yo no diría solamente malo-

_**Continuará...**_

_**N/A: De verdad lamento la demora, estaba en época de exámenes, pero ya han acabado. Ya por fin salí de vacaciones, así que tendré más tiempo para escribir. Bueno, nos leemos la otra, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Sayonara :3**_


End file.
